Without You
by Olivia.K.A
Summary: Bella quitte Forks enceinte de sa fille. Elle vit dans la rue, et se débrouille pour s'occuper de sa fille. Seulement, le jour où elle est agresser, tout bascule.
1. Prologue

Prologue.

"Je meurs doucement.

J'ai cette chanson dans ma tête qui ne me quitte jamais. Une mélodie émouvante, des paroles lentes et une voix brillante.

J'ai l'impression qu'elle a été écrite pour toi. Mon cœur est brisé et a chaque respiration, je souffre. C'était une erreur de partir, t'en rends tu compte ?

Je suis triste et je pleurs. La vie n'a aucun sens, peut être suis je folle...

J'ai choisis ma vie, mais tu es partit.

Je suis perdue, et je ne te retrouve pas. Je suis confuse, j'ai des milliers de questions. Je trébuche sans cesse, et personne ne m'aide à me relever. Peut être suis je folle.

Vêtue d'un tee-shirt blanc et d'un jean je tente de te retrouver. Mais la route est longue, et ennuyeuse. Je t'entends. Tu te moques de moi. Mais c'est la dernière fois.

Les autres ne me croient pas. Pourtant tu n'es pas totalement partit. Tu réapparais et tu me faire sentir mieux. Je me souviendrai toujours de ce jour. Promets moi d'être toujours miens.

Je t'aime à jamais.

J'ai rêver, encore. Tu étais là, tu me parlais mais tu as re disparut. Je t'ai supplier.

Tout ce que j'entends, c'est ta voix.

J'ai courus, dans la forêt, mais il m'a rattraper. Il a dit que j'aillais prendre à ta place. Il a dit que tu étais mort. J'ai prié. Voilà où j'en suis, je suis folle...

Tu m'avais promis.

Tu es partit.

Maintenant, c'est mon tour.

Je suis peut être déjà morte ?

Je cours dans la clairière, un bambin dans les bras. Il a tes yeux, c'est impossible. J'embrasse sa joue.

Ton odeur flotte dans l'air, les fleurs caressent les pieds du bambin, et je suis seule.

Je suis couverte de terre, par ta faute.

Je suis enfermée, par ta faute. "


	2. Chapitre 1

_Chapitre 1 : _

Il y a quelques mois, j'avais quitter Forks. Je venais d'apprendre que j'attendais un enfant, et Edward était partit. J'avais pris un grand sac, y avait mis un tas de vêtements pour moi et pour le bébé. J'y avais mis aussi un petit ordinateur portable acheter sans que Charlie ne le sache. Je n'avais laisser aucun mot, et étais partie à pied. Une fois à Port Angeles, j'avais été me couper les cheveux et me les avais teint en noir. J'avais retiré tout l'argent de mon compte en banque – qui à la base, devait servir pour aller à l'université- et avais quitter Port Angeles.

Les mois passaient, et je grossissais que très peu. J'avais peur pour la santé de bébé, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Sans logement, sans argent et sans nourriture, je ne pouvais rien faire. Je marchais sans trop savoir vers où je me dirigeais, parfois, des personnes me prenaient dans leur véhicule, et me transportaient jusqu'à un endroit, avant de repartir. Parfois, j'allais dans des cyber cafés, où l'on m'offrait souvent un verre d'eau et un peu de nourriture gratuitement. Je branchais mon ordinateur sur une prise, et écrivais des emails à Edward.

Un soir où la nuit était tombée, le travail commença. Je m'installais au sol, entre deux bennes, et priais pour que la naissance se fasse rapidement. Après des heures de douleur incroyable, le bébé sortit enfin. Je le serrais contre moi, et l'enroulais dans une couverture achetée pour cela. Hope Swan était née. Une partie de l'argent qu'il me restait alla dans l'achat d'un paquet de couches. J'habillais Hope de mes vêtements, et la protégeais du froid avec la couverture. Hope se nourrissait à mon sein.

Alors que Hope avait une semaine, j'entrais dans un cyber café, vêtue de mes derniers vêtements propres, c'est-à-dire, un tee shirt gris et un jean délavé. Je branchais mon ordinateur et envoyais pour la deuxième fois un email.

« J'ai l'impression de tout faire de travers.

Je n'aurai pas du fuir, tout comme toi.

Je n'ai plus rien. Plus de vêtements propres, plus d'argent, mais j'ai un être humain dont je dois m'occuper. Je ne sais pas comment faire, je suis affamée et fatiguée.

Depuis son arrivée, j'ai perdue beaucoup de poids.

Depuis ton départ aussi.

Mon ancienne vie me manque.

Je vais sans doute tout abandonner...

Pourtant je l'aime.

Je t'en supplie aide moi. Aide nous. »

Je me rendis compte qu'il pleuvait dehors, alors je mis ma capuche, et serra Hope le plus possible contre moi. Mon ange pleurait, tandis que je ravalais mes sanglots. Je sortis, dans la rue sombre et étroite, et vis au loin un groupe d'homme. Je fis alors demi tour, et pris un passage de pavés. Mes pieds nus étaient trempés, et je marchais dans la boue. Mes cheveux redevenus brun étaient décoiffés par le vent qui soufflait. Je me retournais et vis le groupe d'homme à quelques mètres de moi. Je me mis à courir sans trop savoir pourquoi, et l'un d'eux me cria de rester là. La peur paralysa mon corps, et on m'attrapa par le bras. Mon regard alla dans celui d'un homme brun, plus vieux que moi. Il ria en me voyant.

On a une jeune clocharde les gars !

Je serrais mon bébé contre moi, encore un peu plus fort.

Qu'est ce que tu tiens comme ça ?

L'homme tira sur la couverture, et vis Hope. Il l'a prit et la jeta au sol.

Un bébé ?

Toujours morte de peur, je me mis à pleurer. Alors, il me gifla, me fis tomber au sol, et me frappa, suivis des autres hommes. J'entendais mon ange pleurait, et perdis connaissance.

EDWARD POV

J'étais condamné a souffrir à jamais. Après l'accident de l'anniversaire de Bella, moi et ma famille avions quitter Forks. Sans Bella. Je m'en voulais énormément de la faire à nouveau souffrir, mais je devais le faire, et ainsi, ce serait la dernière fois. Mais rien ne ce passa comme prévu. La première semaine fut horrible. Tout le monde m'en voulait, d'une part pour avoir pousser notre famille à quitter Forks, d'une autre pour faire souffrir Bella. Et pour les faire souffrir eux. C'est un soir, où je regardais des sites d'informations, que je vis une nouvelle concernant Forks. Curieux, je cliquais dessus. A l'écran, s'afficha une grande photo de ma belle. Surpris, je lus le texte et découvris avec horreur, qu'elle était portée disparue. J'appelais alors ma famille, qui arriva en une seconde derrière moi. Esmée était choquée, inquiète.

De mon côté, je me sentais terriblement responsable. Je l'avais quitter pour éviter de la mettre en danger, pourtant, même sans moi, elle l'était.

Je descendis plus bas sur la page internet, et lus le témoignage de Charlie :

« Bella est dépressive depuis que son ami est partit. Elle va très mal, ne mange plus, fait des cauchemars toutes les nuits. Il y a deux jours, quand je suis rentré du travail, Bella n'était plus là. Elle a vider son compte en banque à Port Angeles, et depuis nous n'avons plus de signe de vie. Son téléphone a été jeter dans une poubelle à la sortie de Forks, et personne ne l'a vu. S'il vous plait aidez moi à retrouver ma fille. ».

Edward, il faut qu'on retrouve Bella ! S'exclama Alice.

Alice... Je regrette, on ne peut pas. Répondis, un pincement « au coeur ».

Quoi ? Tu veux être le connard qui la laissera disparaître, comme ça ? Tu veux être celui qui l'a détruite ? Alors si c'est ça que tu veux, tu n'es pas mon frère ! Bella ne mérite pas ça. Elle mérite, de vivre une vie heureuse. Et si tu crois que c'est en ne faisant rien que ça arrivera, alors tu te trompes. Bella fait partie de la famille. Depuis toujours !

Alice, tu crois vraiment qu'elle voudra toujours de moi à présent ?

J'en sais rien. Ce que je sais, c'est que je ne la laisserait pas tomber.

Moi non plus. Dit Emmett.

Moi non plus. Ajouta Jasper, suivit par Rosalie et Esmée.

Moi non plus. Termina Carlisle. Alors préparons nos affaires et allons aider Bella.

Je viens. Ajoutais-je.

C'est vrai ? Demanda Esmée.

Je l'aime.

Très bien.

En très peu de temps, nous quittâmes la maison, en direction de Port Angeles. Dans la voiture, je consultais ma boîte mail.

J'ai un mail de Bella ! M'exclamais-je, ô combien surpris.

Que dit il ? Cria Alice.

« "Je meurs doucement.

J'ai cette chanson dans ma tête qui ne me quitte jamais. Une mélodie émouvante, des paroles lentes et une voix brillante.

J'ai l'impression qu'elle a été écrite pour toi. Mon cœur est brisé et a chaque respiration, je souffre. C'était une erreur de partir, t'en rends tu compte ?

Je suis triste et je pleurs. La vie n'a aucun sens, peut être suis je folle...

J'ai choisis ma vie, mais tu es partit.

Je suis perdue, et je ne te retrouve pas. Je suis confuse, j'ai des milliers de questions. Je trébuche sans cesse, et personne ne m'aide à me relever. Peut être suis je folle.

Vêtue d'un tee-shirt blanc et d'un jean je tente de te retrouver. Mais la route est longue, et ennuyeuse. Je t'entends. Tu te moques de moi. Mais c'est la dernière fois.

Les autres ne me croient pas. Pourtant tu n'es pas totalement partit. Tu réapparais et tu me fait me sentir mieux. Je me souviendrai toujours de ce jour. Promets moi d'être toujours miens.

Je t'aime à jamais.

J'ai rêver, encore. Tu étais là, tu me parlais mais tu as re disparut. Je t'ai supplier.

Tout ce que j'entends, c'est ta voix.

J'ai courus, dans la forêt, mais il m'a rattraper. Il a dit que j'aillais prendre à ta place. Il a dit que tu étais mort. J'ai prié. Voilà où j'en suis, je suis folle...

Tu m'avais promis.

Tu es partit.

Maintenant, c'est mon tour.

Je suis peut être déjà morte ?

Je cours dans la clairière, un bambin dans les bras. Il a tes yeux, c'est impossible. J'embrasse sa joue.

Ton odeur flotte dans l'air, les fleurs caressent les pieds du bambin, et je suis seule.

Je suis couverte de terre, par ta faute.

Je suis enfermée, par ta faute. "

Il a dit que tu étais mort ? Un bambin ? Tes yeux ? Ton odeur ? Couverte de terre ? Enfermée? Je comprends pas. Dit Esmée.

Elle a bien dit, qu'elle voyait Edward ?

Exact.

Peut être, oui, peut être, que celui qui l'a suit et qui lui dit qu'Edward est mort, c'est l'Edward que Bella voit... Dit Carlisle.

Possible. Mais pour le reste ?

Un bambin... Bella n'était pas enceinte lorsque nous sommes partit... Je ne comprends pas... Elle dit qu'il a tes yeux... Tout cela me fait penser qu'elle était enceinte, mais c'est impossible.

Elle est peut être devenu folle ! S'exclama Alice.

Alice...

Désolée Esmée.

C'est une possibilité. Dit Carlisle. Toutefois, j'en doute. Couverte de terre, par ta faute, je suis enfermée par ta faute... Enlevée ?

Je n'ai rien vu. Dit Alice.

Tu n'as pas vu sa disparition.

A qui la faute ? Me dit elle, en me lançant un regard noir.

A moi, je sais. Dis je.

Je fermais l'email, et découvris que j'en avais un second.

- Il y a un autre mail. « J'ai l'impression de tout faire de travers.

Je n'aurai pas du fuir, tout comme toi.

Je n'ai plus rien. Plus de vêtements propres, plus d'argent, mais j'ai un être humain dont je dois m'occuper. Je ne sais pas comment faire, je suis affamée et fatiguée.

Depuis son arrivée, j'ai perdue beaucoup de poids.

Depuis ton départ aussi.

Mon ancienne vie me manque.

Je vais sans doute tout abandonner...

Pourtant je l'aime.

Je t'en supplie aide moi. Aide nous. »

Je crois que Carlisle à raison, Bella a eu un enfant.

Mais... Dis-je, perdu.

Il n'est pas de toi. Dit Alice. C'est impossible.

Il faut que nous la retrouvions. Bella a besoin de notre aide.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement à Port Angeles, où nous commençâmes nos recherches.

Je ne sais pas trop ce qui me faisait le plus peur. Perdre Bella, découvrir qu'elle avait refait sa vie, qu'elle ne veuille plus de moi... Alice eu une vision de Bella étendue au sol, inconsciente. Un seul regard entre Alice et moi nous mit d'accord. Nous primes alors la route pour retrouver Bella.

BELLA POV :

Je reprenais petit à petit mes esprits. La pluie tombait encore, j'étais toujours dans la ruelle, mais je remarquais que Hope n'était pas à côté de moi. Alors, les événements de veille me revinrent en mémoire. Je levais un peu la tête, et vis mon bébé, par terre. Elle ne bougeait pas. En tentant de m'avançais vers elle, j'eus conscience d'une énorme douleur dans la jambe. Je criais à l'aide, mais ne me revint que l'écho de ma voix. Je me mis à pleurer. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais là, jusqu'à ce que j'entende un bruit. Je tournais la tête, et vis un homme, au loin.

A l'aide ! Je vous en prie aidez moi ! Hurlais je.

L'homme courut vers moi, et lorsqu'il fut accroupit face à moi, je le reconnu.

Jasper ?

J'étais extrêmement surprise de le voir. Et, rassurée ?

Ça va aller Bella.

Jasper, aide Hope. Pleurais je.

Qui ?

Ma fille.

Jasper me regarda, surpris, puis posa son regard sur mon bébé. Il alla la prendre, et me regarda.

Edward et les autres sont là.

En un instant, tout les Cullen furent là.

Esmée me serra contre elle, et m'embrassa le front.

Tu as mal quelque part Bella ?

A la jambe. Ainsi qu'à la tête. Répondis je.

Sais tu te lever ? Demanda Carlisle.

Non, j'ai essayer tout à l'heure pour récupérer Hope, mais je n'ai pas réussis. Je vous en prie, comment va Hope ? Je veux la voir.

Bella. Commença Edward, qui s'approchait de moi Hope dans les bras. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

Quoi ?

Hope est morte, Bella. Dit Edward.

Tout s'effondra. Mes espoir de la voir grandir, de la voir entrer à l'école, d'entendre ses premiers mots, de voir ses premiers pas, de vivre avec ma fille...

Non !

Je suis...

Elle n'est pas morte, tu mens ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! C'est toi qui est partit ! Criais je. C'est de votre faute à tous !

Bella... Commença Rosalie.

Tais toi. Je veux pas que tu me dises que c'est de ma faute, je sais que tu me détestes. Et je sais que c'est de ma faute, si je n'ai pas su sauver mon bébé. Donnez moi Hope.

Edward la mit dans mes bras.

Reviens moi mon ange je t'en prie. Pars pas sans moi. Seigneur, je t'en prie, rends la moi. Je jure, je ferai tout pour elle. Me la prends pas. Dis-je, en pleurant. Mon bébé...

Bella, je sais ce que tu ressens. Je vais t'aider à surmonter ça. Dit Esmée.

Je veux juste mourir. Je veux la rejoindre. Elle est si petite, si jeune. Elle peut pas rester seule, elle a besoin de moi. J'ai besoin d'elle.

Ne dis pas ça Bella. Dit Edward.

C'est ma fille.

La notre.

Tu n'es rien pour elle. Tu n'as rien fait pour elle. J'ai... J'ai tout quitter pour elle. Elle peut pas partir comme ça !

Je suis vraiment désolé Bella. Je m'en veux. Ô, si tu savais comme je m'en veux !

Je me collais contre Edward, qui était assit à ma gauche, et serrais le petit corps de Hope contre moi.

Hope est morte... Souffla Edward.

C'est vrai, il n'y a plus d'espoir.


End file.
